


Cas, the Nerdy Human

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fourth Wall, M/M, hurt/comfort (minor), references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months and Cas hasn't stopped with the dreams.  Dean gets sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas, the Nerdy Human

Generally, the leading-up is rather insignificant. Person A rescued person B from a dire situation and they’re forever indebted and they go off and have abandonment issues, lose their minds, and fight monsters together (obviously metaphorical, of course).

 

The problem was that it had been months since Castiel fell and his now-human form was still having nightmares about it. Dean would wake to Cas thrashing around in his couch-turned-bed (they had to make sure those were included wherever they traveled, now, since they were perpetually plus one). 

Tonight was especially bad. Dean had spent all day with the two of them hunting a Wendigo. Beating the thing took a lot more out of all three of them than usual, and they were all happy to hit the hay as soon as possible. 

But Dean hadn’t seen Cas this bad. Sam stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake. Since he was the bait, Dean could understand why. Sam had gotten a nice slash across his chest and was almost in a heap of trouble if it weren’t for a nearby clinic that blessedly asked very few questions.

As any big brother would do, Dean eased out of bed (he would have hopped if it wasn’t for his soreness and an ankle that had gotten a little too twisted during a chase), and hobbled over to the couch, trying not to trip on the way over certain things that are not discussed in civil company.

His plight was futile and Dean ended up sprawled over Cas’s shins before he could recall what the acceleration due to gravity was and question its legitimacy.

Cas started awake with a cry and sat up too quickly. Dean braced himself up on his arms and watched as Cas took a second to get his balance back and settle into a slouch. 

"We’re talking. Let’s go." Dean grabbed the shorter man by the elbow and nearly pulled him out of bed. Cas reached out a hand to catch himself, but it slipped. Dean was quick enough to reach a hand out and clutch the dark brown feathers—no, bad word—…sleep-spiked hairs, effectively cradling Cas’s head. 

"Easy there, Cas, buddy." The ex-angel steadied himself and sent a troubled stare Dean’s way.

They managed to exit the hotel room with minimal noise and without any further home. Moths buzzed around the light that lit their door (number 117). Dean pressed Cas against the terra cotta wall, but didn’t shake him as if he were some angsty teenager. Cas’s head dipped and Dean released his hold on one of Cas’s shoulder to bring it back into eye-contact range.

"Come on. Tell Dr. Evans your problems."

"I appreciate your not trying to consume my human flesh."

"Makes for a shitty psychiatrist. Marlena Evans was a badass. Anyway. Let’s talk about you. What’s scrambling those eggs up there?"

Cas hesitated. “Let me go. You need your rest." Cas’s eyes were pleading, but Dean wasn’t having any of it.

"You’re the reason I’m not getting any." His face was sober. He gave Cas a hard look, but relaxed his shoulders. Cas wiggled out of the hold and stood more toward the parking lot. He dared to lean on the Impala.

"Just a bad dream. Nothing to be overly concerned about."

"No one in this family gets it. I swear to God. Cas, if you think that you can get away that easily, just sit the heck down. We’re done with all of this crap, okay? We’re going to tell each other what is on our minds for once if it is hurting us in some way." Cas straightened and took an interested step forward. Dean gesticulated with his hands. “If there is something we need to get off our chests, we damn well say it because we’ve been down this road one too many times and I just can’t stand to see you o—" 

Cas had stopped listening. His lips covered Deans roughly. His hands were tight in Dean’s hair and pulling sharply, searching for leverage on the larger body. They were flush together and Cas’s sense of urgency fueled his strength as a final puff of air escaped Dean’s lips. Dean surged his hips forward as an apparent reaction to the suddenness of their embrace and kissed back with a fervor that surprised both of them. 

Cas broke away and both of them were a little breathless. Cas palmed Dean’s neck and massaged the tight muscle with his capable fingers. 

"Where did that come from?"

"Normally, the shorter is not one to take the initiative, but, from what I could gather, I was in a similar position like that of Scarlett O’Hara. Many signs indicated that I ‘needed kissing badly, and by someone who knew how.’ I determined that you were a logical choice, all things considered. Sam’s introduction to soap operas also fueled my interest in your reaction."

"Oh." Dean hesitated for a few moments, but resolved to fish around in his pocket for the keys of the hotel room and unlock the door. 

"We’re not done with this conversation, Cas. You’ll tell me what’s bothering you eventually."

Cas just offered a small smile that was lost in the darkness. “We’ll see."


End file.
